A drawer consists of two sides, a back, a front and a bottom. With the aim of making the drawer assembly as quick and easy as possible there is a need of especially a new front connector which assembles the front of the drawer to the drawer sides without moving them in relation to each other. Reasons include that the front has to be put straight onto the drawer due to the groove where the bottom shall fit and solutions where the drawer is folded together.
The requirements on such a front connector are that the front should be easy to assemble, have an assembly without relative movement of the parts and withstand a certain pulling force. These requirements need to be fulfilled by the front connector of which there today are several solutions for, none however that is optimized for all these parameters.
WO2013104422A1 describes a way to arrange joints for assembly of furniture parts to each other, using male and female part with grooves, however the presented solution does not include a fastening device which can assemble without relative movement of the furniture parts.